Bronnwyr
The primarily halfling-populated country of Bronnwyr is a land driven by agricultural history and innovation; even today they are furthest ahead in developing new methods and ways to grow food in these new conditions. Rather than in a city-state structure as the other countries are now reverting to, Bronnwyr maintains only one true metropolis - though farms, outposts and stops dot the skin of its carrier, the segments divided into High Bronnwyr and Low Bronnwyr. Countless families run the farms and agricultural centers, groups determined to provide for themselves, and even the rest of the Flock. Animals and wildlife are also raised here with great care, and many nature-based groups are on good terms with - if not wholly based in - Bronnwyr. The (civilized) Bronn population was originally 60% halfling, 20% gnome, 5% goblin, and 15% elven. The country is seated on Sabhailte, an airborne manatee-like Carrier of The Flock. Cities/Regions Catharna - The only true city of Bronnwyr, it is a vast metropolis, housing many governmental buildings, and essentially all the housing for those citizens of Bronnwyr whose capabilities do not involve the pure art of agriculture. Intellectuals, bureaucrats and artists are often found here; the public opinion of most of them can vary from a firm reliance to a grudging respect to a scornful dismissal (for being unsuited to 'real work'.) The myriad supply lines that keep the farms of High Bronnwyr going all stem from here. Controversially, while goblins once served as vicious vermin in the farms pre-cataclysm, some have managed to survive in the wake of the cataclysms - forced to request integration into civilized society as their only option for survival. Most citizens are extremely wary of them, but many now work on various farms across High Bronnwyr as simple laborers. Many citizens still believe them to be sly, deceitful and disgusting - which some are - but a few are indeed quietly living out honest lives working for their keep. There is much political debate over their potential status as "lower citizens". High Bronnwyr - The collective name for the broad upper surface of Sabhailte, High Bronnwyr is comprised of hundreds and hundreds of family-run farms and small supply depots, all connected through intricate lines all stemming from the capital city of Catharna. Through collected soil and carefully constructed structural plots of dirt, agriculture is slowly being revived within the country, albeit at a more erratic rate than the ground's environment allowed. Assistance from Reojal (Bronnwyr's closest ally on the Flock) allows some semblance of the perennial cycle to resume within the country, making for plentiful harvests. Airioch - Essentially a research city; Airioch is where two goals of the Bronn people are carefully supervised. Firstly, most of the animals who are sick, dying or in danger somehow are often taken here - many mages, scholars and workers daily fight to ensure their welfare, and nurse entire species back to health before attempting to restore the line. Secondly, it is here that a Bronn initiative is based - essentially, trying to develop a means of communicating with (or, failing that, caring for) the Carriers - the implacable Sabhailte is subjected to a series of stimuli under the wary eye of Aosith and Durahan, attempting to make sure its needs are met. They hope one day to open communication with the Carriers, and learn more about their plight. Low Bronnwyr - As with its counterpart, Low Bronnwyr is the name for a larger region - other farms and outposts dotting the shaded lands on Sabhailte's limbs and tail, all connected through slightly more patchwork lines and connections over the creature's underbelly. Inversely, its title as "Low" is an indicator of greater social class rather than lower - the farms in Low Bronnwyr typically require less work, and are thus maintained by those with a greater fortune, or those lucky enough to succeed in that particular market. It is here where particular specialty crops are grown, requiring different climates than the heated air of High Bronnwyr. Cludaith - Something of a facsimile of Catharna, Cludaith serves as a surrogate capital city to the residents of Low Bronnwyr. It is here that the Low supply lines stem from - while there is a seperate governor from the lands above, it is not regarded as being its own separate city. Goblins - at least, those who do not work and live on the fields of farms of High and Low - can be found here, living in the shadows. Government Local Topics Goblins. Love em or hate em, they're here to stay. Category:Settings Category:Flock